Haruhi's True Identity
by SnowCharms
Summary: Tamaki returned and with some unexpected people but what if Haruhi has another side and identity that even Kyouya doesn't know about? She is also involved with some rather powerful people and is quite influential. OCs' in here, Haru/Kyo, Tama/Eclair side
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own this story at all!!! Coz if I do I'll definitely make Haruhi and Kyouya a couple!!!

Summary: Kyouya does something to finally make Haruhi snap. She reveals another side of her that is a secret and even Kyouya doesn't know about. There're some OC's in here but I can't guarantee that Tamaki will come out unscathed…K/H but later...side T/E

* * *

Prologue…

It was a fine and beautiful day for the Host Club. It was already 3 months since Tamaki decided to stay instead of disbanding the Host Club and going to France. Ever since that episode Tamaki and Éclair have been regularly contacting each other, Tamaki telling Éclair about the latest news in the Host Club and Éclair informing Tamaki about his mother's condition. He even talks to his mother from time to time and is making plans to go to France to meet her again, but using the excuse of going to meet Éclair to slip away from the eyes of his grandmother.

During the school holidays, Tamaki finally met his mother in France after a long time. They had a happy reunion and Tamaki's mother, Janelle did some matchmaking to make Tamaki and Éclair end up together. But to her surprise and delight, they were already in love and have decided to get married when they turn twenty. Éclair had also decided to move to Japan together with Janelle and study in Ouran Academy until graduation to be with Tamaki. But Janelle will be wearing a disguise so that Tamaki's grandmother will not know anything about Janelle being in Japan. The ones who know about this are the Host Club and Tamaki's father.

Tamaki's grandmother is happy with Tamaki's decision to marry Éclair and allowed him to move into the main mansion, but Tamaki requests to stay in his present mansion. Tamaki's grandmother agrees to his request and gives him the house as his welcome present. Meanwhile, Haruhi disappeared for about a month and nobody, including Kyouya knew where on earth she was. But after a few days into her disappearance Haruhi sent a message to the twins and told them not to worry about her or come looking for her in anyway, for she was attending to some personal business and would be back by the following month.

But the twins being the twins did not heed Haruhi's message and decided to ask Kyouya for Haruhi's whereabouts. Kyouya of course called up Ranka to ask for Haruhi's whereabouts. Ranka told them that Haruhi was currently meeting some of her their relatives. She was also going to deal with some personal business that even he did not know about. Kyouya was surprised that his usual source of information on Haruhi could not give him her whereabouts. He decided to use his family's police force to track her down. But surprisingly, he found that they could not find her, even when they were using the GPS system specially customized to suit the needs of the Ootori family.

Kyouya felt rather frustrated and amused, for not many could escape the eyes of the Ootori family Private Police when targeted. He decided to leave Haruhi for now and chalk up 100,000 yen to Haruhi's debt for making him use the services of the Ootori Private Police. Kaoru and Hikaru were surprised and disappointed that their toy couldn't be located. They decided to just leave her alone and "play" with her even more when she comes back.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was busy dealing with her personal business, like she told them, but her business was actually much more that it seemed to be. She knew that sooner or later someone would come looking for her, and when they can't find her they would go to her father first before going to Kyouya as a last resort. Knowing Kyouya, he would use the Ootori Private Police to track her down. When she found out from her father that they were looking for her she immediately took necessary actions and precautions to prevent them from finding her.

When Kyouya called to ask about Haruhi, Ryoji was actually dressed in business clothes with his hair was short and light brown in color. He was not wearing any make up on his face. He was also seated in a huge room with expensive furniture, office equipment and beautiful interior design to boot. In another corner of the room there stood a huge built in bookcase, but behind the bookcase was a secret room, and on a table in the farthest corner stood a mask that looked just like Ranka's face and a wig that oddly resembled Ranka's hair. In another part of the room there was a small wardrobe with some women's clothing inside. There was also a personal elevator that has excess to every floor and only those whose identities were entered into the security's system or guests of the "in" people themselves are allowed to use the lift.

Hunny and Mori did what they usually did during the holidays. Training, eating sweets and cakes, well at least in Hunny's part anyway, and traveling to some country to have a vacation together with their families. Hunny and Chika trained together and surprisingly Hunny refrained from eating cakes and sweet thing in front of Chika and acting cute like he usually does. Mori and his brother, Satoshi, had a good time training together too, but they also spent a lot of time with their charges.

After three months of holidays, school has finally reopened. Everyone was eager to go back to school but the customers of the Host Club were the most eager ones of all. When the Host Club reopened, all of them immediately flooded into the Host Club with gifts and presents for their favorite hosts and many of them bought new products that were on sale, courtesy of Kyouya. There were also many first years that had shyly went to the Host Club in groups. They were uncomfortable at first but soon became like the other customers before them. The hosts found themselves many new customers but Haruhi and Tamaki had the most.

The twins confronted Haruhi but she refused to give them an answer and skillfully changed the subject, thus leaving the subject unanswered. But she also knew that sooner or later Kyouya too would confront her for an answer. Tamaki, surprisingly matured and stopped calling Haruhi his daughter in public, and was not so prone to public displays of tantrums and emotions but still did so when alone with the Host Club.

Éclair, like earlier stated came to Ouran Academy to continue her studies, but she was not a regular customer at the Host Club. However, she always came to the Third Music Room before and after hosting hours and made friends with Haruhi. She also came to Haruhi's house on regular basis and was very much welcomed by Haruhi and Ryoji. Haruhi and Ryoji found Éclair to be trustable and decided to let her in on their family's secret, which was coincidently the secret that caused Haruhi's one month disappearance. Éclair, like they had expected swore to keep their secret and let no one, including Tamaki know about it.

But little did all of them know, this was just the calm before the storm, and Kyouya was the detonator of all the changes that would be happening in the Host Club, while Haruhi was the bomb that would leave all hosts in shock, but for some, fear and anxiety.

* * *

So how was it??? It's like a sequel to Ouran after its ending…I hope that you'll like it enough to review it…please pretty please leave a review??? Oh...And I called Ranka "Ryoji" for a reason...but it'll be explained in chapter two. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You already know the drill…so what's the point of typing this over and over again??? Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori…thank her for creating this…but appreciate my fanfic for the plot is mine!!!

Summary: Kyouya does something to finally make Haruhi snap. She reveals another side of her that is a secret and even Kyouya doesn't know about. There're some OC's in here but I can't guarantee that Tamaki will come out unscathed…Kyou/Haru but later, Tama/Éclair on the side…

* * *

Before I start my second chapter, I would like to thank those who reviewed my first and second story…

**Iruka92**

**dealuvsanime**

**mel**

**BlueberryBlues**

**kittygopop**

**Rangerette**

**cute0anime0addict**

**Erilin-chan**

**preciousteddybear

* * *

**

**Chapter 1…**

The start of the new school year meant new beginnings, journeys and discoveries. But for the Host Club, it meant new customers and events to be planned. After school, at the Third Music Room in Ouran Academy's High School Division building, the Host Club is open for two hours everyday. Customers will choose a Host and continue to designate him permanently, but there are some cases in which a customer goes around from Host to Host, continuously changing back and forth between them.

Ever since Haruhi's true gender was revealed, she received more and more designators each day. It was truly surprising, for all the girls that designated her did not shun her, but continued to be friends with her, and had much fun talking to her. They also frequently go to her for advices and help on their studies. There were also guys that started to frequent the club just to get a chance to be near Haruhi and get to know her more, in hopes that they would have a chance to accost her. But unfortunately for them, Haruhi made it clear to them that she was not interested and did not want to be in a relationship. The presence of the other hosts also discouraged other suitors from coming, but they stayed silent and decided to start a fan club for her, in hopes that someday Haruhi will fall in love with them.

But even with all the customers she got, she was always unable to fully pay off her debt to the Host Club. It seemed that with each passing day, Kyouya had always found ways to add more and more digits to her ever growing number of debts. At first, Haruhi did not really mind, as she was already used to it. But as time passed by, she found it to be extremely irritating and angered her to no end. Everyday, Kyouya had added more to her debt for every minor mistake or action that was wrong in his eyes that she made, such as getting a slightest bit of dust or dirt on her rented costumes, leaving out some expensive cutlery or tea set, even something as minor and ridiculous as not appearing to be paying attention to him when he was speaking to her.

Haruhi found this frustrating and decided that in case she can't take it anymore, she will at least know what to do to end it.

* * *

Present…

"Haruhi, you forgot to take in the limited edition Ginnori tea set two days ago. The color is now completely faded and we can no longer use it in the club. 300,000 yen will be added to your debt." Kyouya was writing in his black book that most likely contains the club's finances and Haruhi's debt as well.

"But Kyouya-sempai, that is ridiculous! I remember that I did keep up the Ginnori tea set yesterday!" Haruhi looked shocked and tried to justify herself. _'Please, please, please fall for that lie…God please I beg you!!!'_

"Then can you explain why is it that I found it under the sun in the storage room on a table?" He pushed up his glasses and the sunlight reflected on the lens, making it difficult for Haruhi to read his eyes, but Haruhi clearly saw his smirk. _Twitch… 'Are the Gods doing this to me on purpose? What did I ever do to deserve this?!!'_

"Haruhi, are you even listening to what I am trying to tell you? That kind of attitude will get you no where with the customers, another 10,000 yen to your debt to compensate for the whole day." Kyouya continued writing in his book without even looking at her.

"Eh!!!! Kyouya-sempai!!! But I did not do anything wrong, why are you even charging me for not paying attention? Please cut me some slack… if this goes on I will never be able pay off the debt even after I graduate!" Haruhi looked aghast and pleaded with him to compromise.

"I do not want to have any losses while in charge of the club's finances. All right then, if you manage to earn 100,000 yen today, I will lessen your debt by one third."

"Sigh…alright." '_Baka!!! Baka!!! Baka!!! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much!!!'_

Just then, Éclair walked into the room with Tamaki.

* * *

**Éclair's POV**

"_**Konnichiwa, my fellow hosts, especially my beautiful blossoming flower Haruhi!!!" Tamaki said (more like shout actually).**_

Sigh…Sweat drops… '_I really do pity Haruhi…although it's really sweet that he cares for her that much it's still kind of annoying, especially when he also greets me in this manner every single morning. Hmm…why is Haruhi walking towards me like that? Her shoulders are squared and her pace is measured. She looks desperate and on the verge of committing homicide. I wonder how much did Kyouya add to her debt this time.'_

"_**My darling daughter, so you have finally seen the light and have willingly came to me!!! Come now and let daddy give you a big hug to celebrate this joyous occasion!" Tamaki cried while crying tears of happiness.**_

Sweat drop… _'I thought that after all these time he would have learned from his past mistakes already. But then again some things never change. As much as I love him I really can't help but use him as my source of entertainment.' _

Smirk… _'Let's see…she should run past you in 3…2…1…Bingo! There he goes again at his 'Corner of Desolation and Woe'. What a fool. But I love him even more for his heart.__**' **_Haruhi dodged him and he ran straight into the pillar behind her.

"Hello Haruhi, are you alright? '_Silly question to ask, but I can't help feeling a little sadistic today.'_

"Do I have to answer that? You of all people should know how on earth I feel right now. Let's go before he decides to add more to my 'only can be repaid when I am a rich heiress to multi-million dollar company' debt.

"_Chuckle_… alright Haruhi. You go on first and I will catch up with you."

"Tamaki, Haruhi and I will be going out for a little while, but I will return with her before the club opens."

Not giving him the chance to reply or do anything else, I walk out of the room to catch up with Haruhi.

Haruhi and I went to a room that was not too far from the Third Music Room. It is a private room that only Yuzuru-sama gave to us both after I requested for it. Only Haruhi, Yuzuru-sama and I have access to this room. The private room is actually a soundproof room with doors leading to smaller rooms in it. The smaller rooms each have their own purpose. There are two walk-in closets, one for Haruhi and myself, a mini gym, two bathrooms, a music room, and three small bedrooms for Haruhi, a guest and I to rest in. Besides that, there is a small kitchen where Haruhi and I could make some simple dishes. There is also a living room where we can entertain guests or just lounge in when we're here and a small dining room. The living room has a sofa set and a coffee table in the middle. We come here mostly after lunch or when the hosts got too much to handle.

When we reached the room, Haruhi sank into one of the sofas in the living room and let out an exasperated groan.

**

* * *

Haruhi's POV**

Groan… "Éclair, you have got to help me this time! That pompous, arrogant, damn rich bastard! I wish I can just drop this act and let him know just who the hell I am! I swear one day I will definitely kick his ass to kingdom come!!!" I ranted and was on the brink of pulling out my hair.

"Now, now Haruhi, you must calm down and not let him get under your skin. Doing so will give him more pleasure and he might increase your debt just to see you lose your cool", Éclair said while passing me a cup of lavender tea and sitting down opposite of me. I took a sip of tea and leaned back against the sofa. We just sat there enjoying the tea and the quiet atmosphere. I let out a small sigh and found myself relaxing while drinking the tea that Éclair made. _'Éclair does make the best tea. I'm glad that she learnt this skill from Janelle while still in France, she can definitely put this skill to good use here.'_

"Haruhi, so what kind of help would you like to ask of me?" Éclair said after pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could come to the Host Club today as one of my customers. I made a deal with Kyouya just now. If I can make 100,000 yen today he will lessen my debt by a third. But if I can't he will add another 300,000 yen to my debt, which will bring it to the total amount of nearly 1 million yen. So would you please help me? I will pay you back every single cent you paid to the Host Club." I asked and poured myself a second cup of tea.

"You do not have to pay me back the money, but you have to cook my favourite dishes when I go to your house for dinner next Sunday. So do we have a deal?" Éclair said with a smile and got up to wash up the tea set we used.

"Of course we do. Every time I need a favor you always agree on the condition that I cook your favorite dishes. Thank you so much Éclair, you can expect to see all your favorite dishes ready by the time you reach my house. But which house would you like to go to? The usual one or the other one?" I got up and helped her to dry the tea set and pack it away into one of the cabinets.

"Hmm… I think the other house would do. After all we have to meet your cousins to talk about the final arrangements." Éclair answered and waited for me to finish up so that we can go back to the Third Music room.

**

* * *

Third Music Room**

It was a busy day and many customers were here. Both girls and guys were here, and surprisingly most of the girls went to Haruhi. Haruhi was really thankful that there was no cosplay today. She told Éclair that if they had to cosplay today she better get ready with a coffin because either Tamaki or Kyouya would die either a low painful death or a fast painful death.

Halfway through the session, everything began to go downhill for Haruhi. First, there was a horde of fan boys who seemed to have suddenly found courage somewhere in their puny little minds/hearts and decided to flood into the Host Club with roses and food, as well as marriage proposals. While Haruhi accepted the food and roses, she bluntly and unknowingly rejected all of their proposals, leaving the poor boys heartbroken and dejected while the twins were rolling around on the floor laughing their hearts' out.

Next, Tamaki decided that he should sit with Haruhi when she was hosting the guys just to, in his words, "It is daddy's responsibility to protect his only daughter in this family from these horrible, monstrous, impure humans". As if he is some kind of angel or something like that. The boys were offended but did not dare do anything to him, but the twins took the opportunity to tease him and make a fool out of him.

Haruhi requested that Éclair place a leash on him but instead Éclair pulled on Tamaki's ear and dragged him back to his customers threatening that if he ever came back to Haruhi while she was hosting she will be sure to lock him out of the house and throw away all of his precious collection of commoners' items. Tamaki immediately complied and did not bother Haruhi for the rest of the hosting session, but couldn't resist peeking at Haruhi from behind the couch. (Remember when Haruhi first came to the club??? It's just like that.)

But the climax of the day was when Haruhi was taking a tea set on a tray that she used when serving her customers into the back room of the Third Music Room to refill the teapot. Her cell phone suddenly rang, shocking Haruhi and causing her to throw the tray up into the air. Haruhi quickly whipped out her cell phone and answered it while catching the tea set on the tray using only one hand. Almost all the customers oooh-ed and aaah-ed at her skill, but Haruhi did not seem to notice as she was busy talking in the phone. No one could hear what she was talking about because she was talking in hushed tones but they could see that she was irritated.

On the way back, Haruhi was still busy talking into her phone carrying the tray on one hand. But her voice was starting to get louder with each step she took but quiet enough so that no one could hear her words, but they could really hear the irritation and barely concealed fury in her voice. When she was passing the twins' area, a banana peel appeared in front of her, courtesy of the twins who were eating it a few minutes before she came out. Haruhi was too absorbed in talking on her phone she did not notice it. When Éclair was about to warn her, it was too late. Haruhi stepped on the peel and slipped, thus sending the tray of tea and desserts into the air. The girls shrieked in fear and the guys clambered over each other to get to Haruhi in time to save her from a painful fall.

Haruhi was caught off guard but did not let go of the phone. She when she was about to land on the ground, she bent over backwards and used her free hand to support herself. (She did a bridge, but for those of you who don't know it's also an upside down "U".) But sadly, the tea set dropped onto the floor and broke while the desserts were in a messy pile on the floor.

Haruhi flipped over and screamed into the phone, "No! For the fucking last time, no! I have no need for a boyfriend, lover, fiancé, husband or anything of that sort! Now do me a bloody favor and shut up before I come back there and wring your neck! I have just broken something extremely expensive now, so if you do not want me to go over right now I swear to you I will hang you up a flagpole and broadcast you over national television! Goodbye!!!" Haruhi hung up and stared at the phone angrily, squeezing it tightly until her knuckles turned white.

Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone rang again and Haruhi immediately screamed into the phone, "Leave me the fuck alone!!!" and threw the phone into a wall. The phone crashed into pieces and left a slight dent on the wall. Everyone in the room stared in shock and awe, because one, they never knew that Haruhi could actually scream like that. Two, the distance between Haruhi and the wall was not enough for the phone to be able to reach there by air. Three, Haruhi actually managed to make a dent in the wall and break her phone in the process. Lastly, Haruhi actually swore and cursed in front of others.

"Haruhi…" A deep yet mysterious voice called out to her. Haruhi recognized the voice to be Kyouya's.

"What the hell do you want now?!!!" Haruhi sharply turned to face Kyouya. Her eyes were narrowed and were glinting angrily. (Remember the scene where Haruhi was in a dressing room with Tamaki during the physical examinations? It's that particular glare)

Kyouya almost flinched and backed down, not being used to Haruhi acting this way. But he cleared his throat and started to sum up the amount of Haruhi's newly acquired debt.

"That will be 300,000 yen for the tea set that you broke, 100,000 yen for the dessert you wasted, 50,000 yen for scaring the customers and 80,000 yen for making a dent in the wall. The sum of your debt will now amount to 1.5 million yen." Kyouya said without breaking a sweat.

**

* * *

Éclair's POV**

Oh dear… this does not bode well for our plans, even more so for Haruhi. She looks shocked, angry and… is that resignation I see in her eyes? Looks like we have to bring the plans forward.

"Éclair? Would you do please contact the others? I will contact my family lawyer and my father's accountant." Haruhi said while smiling a smile that obviously doesn't reach her eyes. Her voice also held cleverly concealed cold fury that was undetectable unless you knew her very well.

"Alright Haruhi. But are you sure about this? Perhaps it would be better if we waited a little longer." I was a little uncertain about this, for it could make a huge and unpredictable mess.

"Of course I'm sure about this. While it is a little early but I think that it has been drawn out for too long. I should end it before it's too late." Haruhi spoke quietly but I could hear the authoritative no-nonsense tone in her voice.

"Give me a few minutes then. I'm sure they will arrive hear soon." Now this will be really fun. I wonder what on earth their reactions will be. "Haruhi, lets go to our room and wait. We should get a little more privacy for this matter." So saying, I stood up and walked to the door with Haruhi behind me. The people in the room were still too shocked to react.

**

* * *

Third Music Room**

After Haruhi and Éclair left, the silence in the room turned into loud whispers and mutterings, each wondering what on earth was going on and why was Haruhi acting so weird. In another corner of the room, the rest of the Hosts were gathered there.

Tamaki was incoherently rambling away about who-knows-what while the others were busy discussing the situation. But Kyouya was mentally calculating about the club's profits as well as planning on what measures to take to apologize to the customers. He was not a single bit concerned about what might happen. He believed that he knew almost everything there is to know about Haruhi and her family to be able to counter what Haruhi had in store for him.

However, he did not know that almost everything he was told about Haruhi and her family were merely lies and facades. Haruhi and her family were not mere commoners and there was more than meets the eye when it came to Haruhi. He would definitely regret underestimating Haruhi because he's in for a very nasty shock indeed.

* * *

So how is it??? It's kind of long because I have not updated for so long. But I have just finished my second major exam, so I will be able to update more often. Please leave a review and give me your opinions about this chapter. If you have any special requests please do not hesitate to tell me about it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You already know the drill…so what's the point of typing this over and over again??? Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori…thank her for creating it…but appreciate this fanfic for the plot is mine!!!

Summary: Kyouya does something to finally make Haruhi snap. She reveals another side of her that is a secret and even Kyouya doesn't know about. There're some OC's in here but I can't guarantee that Tamaki will come out unscathed…Kyou/Haru but later, Tama/Éclair on the side…

* * *

Before I start my 2nd chapter, I would like to thank all of those kind people out there that actually bothered to take the time to review my chapters!!!

**Sienna-shirou**

**XOiHeartMiloOX**

**Kichou**

**Lakoma**

**Kiss the Lips of an Angel**

**Erilin-chan**

**VampireKnight7**

**dealuvsanime**

**Helena xx 3**

**len**

**UtterChaos247**

**kagari freedom**

**wannabeawriter**

**yaoi kitsune**

**Kilei

* * *

**

_**From the last chapter…**_

_However, he did not know that almost everything he was told about Haruhi and her family were merely lies and facades. Haruhi and her family were not mere commoners and there was more than meets the eye when it came to Haruhi. He would definitely regret underestimating Haruhi because he's in for a very nasty shock indeed._

**Chapter 2…**

_**(A/N: Please excuse the fact that they're all still the same age as when they were in the anime and manga...)**_

Haruhi and Éclair walk back together to 'The Private Suite' (I decided to name their private room that because it's more sensible and sounded like what Haruhi would name it, simple and straight to the point.) together, all the while thinking about the events that have just taken place in the Third Music Room. When they reached the suite, Haruhi placed her hand on the door knob and waited for the fingerprint scanner that was installed into the door knob to recognize her. It was installed after Haruhi mentioned that the twins will most likely come in and raid their suite of anything that catches their fancy.

Security sensors were also installed a few feet away from the entrance of the suite to look out for anybody who does not have access to the suite. It has close circuit television installed discreetly into the walls of the entrance to show the identity of the intruder. It is activated all day long to monitor the surroundings for any suspicious characters. When there are people inside the suite, the security cameras will show the identity of those who are in the vicinity of the suite to prevent break-ins. Therefore, the suite is safely guarded and almost impenetrable.

**

* * *

Private Suite**

Haruhi and Éclair entered the suite and sat down on the sofas in the living room. Haruhi took out another phone from her inner blazer pocket that was used only when she was in business (Business meaning when she's living her secret life) and dialed some numbers.

**

* * *

Éclair's POV**

"Hello? Dad? I need you to send Akihito-san and Daisuke-san to the Academy in one hour's time. We have to initiate the plan now, it's now or never… Why now? It's because I have a feeling that a storm is brewing up, we have to act before it's too late! Tell them to meet me at the designated meeting place. You do not have to worry about whether they can find the room because I already informed them a few days ago. Please tell the servants to get the dojo ready. I have a feeling that we will have to use it soon… No, not the training dojo, the tournament dojo... Yes dad, it's that serious... Thank you dad, I'll see you soon... Bye." Haruhi cut off the line and placed her phone on the table.

"So now all we have to do is call the others and get you ready for your upcoming battle. Go and take a bath first. I will help you get ready when you have finished bathing. Meanwhile I will call up the others to come here as well." I shooed Haruhi into her bathroom and took out my phone to call the others who are involved in this matter. After calling them, I went to Haruhi's walk-in closet and took out a ceremonial robe that has PVC covering over it to prevent it from getting dirty. I hung it up on a stand in her room and went back into the closet again to retrieve a beautifully carved and inlaid with ivory box that contains the family jewels of Haruhi's family. I placed the box on the dresser and opened a drawer and took out a few combs and placed them on the dresser as well.

When Haruhi came out of the bathroom, she wore a bathrobe and had a towel on her head. Her hair was damp and reached above her thighs. Nobody except for me knew about the true length of her hair because she always wore a wig when she was in school or at home. She grew out her hair sometime ago when I suggested it.

**

* * *

Haruhi's Suite Room**

Haruhi sat down on a stool in front of her dresser and started to comb through her hair with her fingers. Éclair turned the stereo system on and sat down on the bed behind Haruhi.

"Éclair, can you please do my hair? I know it seems like a lowly job but I think I'm getting nervous. I doubt that I will be able to actually do my hair properly like this. I know that I should be calm and in control of my emotions right now but I really can't help it. What if something goes wrong? I don't want to get them involved in something that might endanger them." Haruhi was tense and her eyebrows were creased and she was frowning.

"Oh Haruhi, you know that I don't mind doing it for you. I have always loved doing your hair; it's so beautifully long and silky. Do calm down now. There's really nothing to be afraid of…really. After all you did study under Mitsukini Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka and you actually defeated them both, but not without taking some pretty strong hits as well. But it's obvious enough that if you can defeat Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai you're definitely a tough opponent to defeat. What more, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai also forced the others to train with them when you first approached them. They also told me that they were pretty skilled too and would be tough opponents to defeat should the situation calls for them to fight, although they have yet to come close to your skills yet. After a few minutes, Éclair was done with Haruhi's hair. She told Haruhi to get changed into her ceremonial robe while she makes some tea for the guests that were about to arrive.

When Haruhi was changing into her ceremonial robes, there was an intruder alert. A screen popped out from in front of the door and it showed that two men, four girls and three boys were standing in front of their suite door. The girls and the boys were wearing their ceremonial robes. The boys wore a gold armband each on their right biceps and insignias were carved intricately onto it. Their own insignias as well as the girls'. The girls also wore armbands on their right biceps, and the design was the same as the boys', but it was much more elegant and slimmer. Besides that, all of them also wore another armband with their family's monogram carved onto it on their left biceps as well as a necklace with their own insignias on it as a pendant.

Éclair disabled the alarm and opened the door. The people outside came in and made themselves comfortable on living room couches. The boys and girls were talking animatedly about what was going on and the two men were talking quietly about the current proceedings. Éclair excused herself to make some tea and just then, Haruhi came out of her room. She was wearing her ceremonial robes and family jewels as well. On her right bicep was a gold armband of the same design as well, but there was another armband on her left arm with the monogram of Haruhi's family on it.

The top part if her hair was twisted into a bun and secured with two chopsticks that had intricate carvings on the top ivory halves and inlaid with small rubies while the bottom halves were made with ebony and were very sharp but very hard to break. The chopsticks were specially designed for the heiresses of Haruhi's family. She was also wearing red diamond teardrop earrings and a gold necklace that had her own insignia on it. (I'll leave it to you to you to imagine her dress. But I was thinking somewhere along the lines of scarlet and gold.)

**

* * *

Suite Living Room**

The guests in the living room immediately stopped talking and bowed to her. Haruhi bowed back and took a seat along with the others. After Éclair came back with the tea, they all started to discuss the events and plans. Haruhi was going through the last minute preparations.

When they were done with the discussion, they left the suite and started to walk to the suite. The boys walked in front of the group while the girls walked side by side with Haruhi. The two men brought up the rear and they all walked together elegantly and with their heads held high. Haruhi had a serious expression on her face but was smiling slightly. Éclair also notice that Haruhi's back was ramrod straight and her steps were confident, giving her the aura of a proud and elegant woman.

**

* * *

Third Music Room**

The Host Club was quiet because it closed half and hour earlier. Kyouya sent all the customers away because the Hosts were distracted and could not get themselves into character. But he couldn't help but notice that Hunny and Mori were not distracted at all, in fact they were more serious than usual. Kyouya decided to dismiss it and focus on calculating the costs of the flowers that he had to send to all their customers.

Meanwhile, Hunny and Mori were busy discussing about the events that had happen during the Host Club. They also couldn't help but be excited about the events that were going to happen. Hunny was eating less cake than usual and Mori was fidgeting slightly. (I wonder if that's even possible) Their brothers had arrived earlier and were sitting opposite each other. They were already briefed of the situation and were now looking forward to putting the plan into action.

Tamaki was on another of his rants about commoner behaviors that cause Haruhi to act like she did during the Host Club. The twins were having fun shooting down all of his extremely far-fetched and totally ridiculous suggestions and ideas. Tamaki got even more raucous as each of his suggestions were shot down by the twins and was made worse when Kyouya finally unfeelingly added his say. Finally, Tamaki went to his corner and started cultivating mushrooms and drawing circles on the floor.

Just then, the door slammed open and Haruhi and a group of people walked into the room. The boys and girls immediately separated from the group while Haruhi and Éclair stepped forward with smirks on their faces. Tamaki looked up and called out Éclair and Haruhi's name and rushed forward to hug them both. Haruhi immediately side-stepped him while Éclair gave him a small hug.

**

* * *

Éclair's POV**

"Tamaki, I am happy to see you but you should introduce yourselves to my friends." I broke the hug and gestured towards the others.

"Welcome to the Third Music Room which also serves as the club room of Ouran's Host Club. We are very happy to meet you, unfortunately the club is closed now, but we will be happy to entertain you and give you a free trial. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tamaki Suoh, and Éclair is my fiancée, so think about hitting on her and I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell." He shot glares to the three boys standing with Haruhi.

Then he continued, "So which is your type? I am the prince type, the megane is Kyouya Ohtori the cool type, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin the devil type while the blond one is Mitsukini Haninozuka the loli shota type and the person behind him is Takashi Morinozuka the wild type. The girl in front of you is Haruhi Fujioka the natural type. The younger boys beside them are Yasuchika Haninozuka and Satoshi Morinozuka, but they are not hosts." Tamaki introduced all of them, but he never thought that Haruhi would already know about them.

Tamaki saw her in a dress and started to dance around singing something about Haruhi having finally awoken to her feminine side and started to dress like a girl. All the others in the room just ignored him and paid attention to the people standing in front of them. When Tamaki tried to hug Haruhi, she gave him a cold stare and he was sent to his corner, where he cultivated more mushrooms and drew even more squiggles in the air.

Everyone just stared at him and called him an idiot, yes including me, and decided to continue the introductions without him.

**

* * *

Third Music Room**

"Nice to meet you. We are Hikari and Kamori Nakahara and we're twins! We're the same age as Haruhi, and our birthday is at the 22nd of May, which makes Gemini our star sign. Our insignia is the Lily, which is carved on our armbands as well as our pendants. A lily represents virtue, majesty, honour and purity of the heart but we're definitely not as innocent as the flower states, so don't ever underestimate what we can do!" Hikari and Kamori grinned like Cheshire Cats and sat down beside the other pair of twins. They have black hair and bright green eyes.

"I am Daichi Nakahara and I am the older brother of the pair of troublesome brats over there. I am two years older than them and my insignia is the green dragon. There is no need for you to know my birthday, but if any of you even dare to hurt my younger sisters I will personally skin you alive!" He ended his threat with a threatening scowl directed at Kaoru and Hikaru, who visibly gulped and shrunk down to chibi size. He sat down on a sofa for three and waited for the other boys to finish introducing themselves. He also has black hair but his eyes were a dark emerald color.

"Relax nii-chan, we can take care of ourselves just fine. But if we ever get into any trouble with boys a knee to their male part would definitely do the trick!" Hikari and Kamori grinned at their brother and continued talking with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Daichi smirked and nodded at a boy who with bluish hair and cerulean eyes. The boy smirked and started to introduce himself.

"The name is Hideaki Nakajima, and I am the younger brother of Hanako, who is the midget with strawberry blond hair with light blue eyes and is standing with the taller girl. I am a year younger than her. There's no need for you to know my birthday and my insignia is the blue dragon." He smirked and walked over to Daichi but before he could sit down a chair came flying from behind him. Daichi dodged out of the way but Hideaki was not so lucky. He got the full blow of the chair slamming into his head, which left him with a huge bruise the size of an adult's fist.

"Ow!!! What the hell was that for???!!! And who threw that god damned chair??!!!" Hideaki howled and pointed to the broken chair on the ground beside him while rubbing his bruise. Hanako's eyes were narrowed and her pupils were dark, reminding others of Hunny's expression of when he was angry.

"I did you little twerp!!! How dare you call me a midget??!!! I am your older sister and you should show me some respect!!! So make sure you fucking show me some respect **or god so help me I will lock you and your fan girls together in a windowless room**!!!" Hanako screamed the last part and threw another chair at him. Unfortunately for him he was still winded from the last attack and failed to dodge in time, so the chair hit him again at the same spot, leaving him with a bigger bruise.

Hideaki wobbled on his feet and finally slumped onto the floor, with imaginary chairs with wings going around in a circle around his head. Hanako suddenly looked up and blinked cutely in a confused manner. She looked around and saw everyone (except Hideaki) in the room staring at her. After blinking a few more times, she asked, "Eh, why is everyone staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong?"

She looked around again and suddenly flew over to Hideaki's side. She shook him gently using one hand and cried out, "Wah!!! Hi-chan, Hi-chan! Are you alright? What are you doing on the floor like this? Who did this to you? Does it hurt?" Everyone face-faulted and sweat-dropped. Her eyes were tearing up and she reminded them the Hosts of Hunny when Yasuchika was knocked out by Satoshi with a shinai.

"Ow, ow, ow… you crazy woman! Did you know how much that hurt? But I can see that your aim is as good as ever, mid…" Hideaki never got to finish his sentence because Daichi clamped his hand over his mouth and dragged him up onto the sofa.

"Ehehehe… why don't you just go and sit next to Hunny? I think that he has already prepared your cake for you." Daichi smiled at her and pointed in Hunny's direction. Behing Hanako, Haruhi and the others sighed with relive. An angry Hanako will definitely send Hideaki to the other world is they're not careful.

Hanako shook her head and decided to introduce herself before going over to Hunny.

"Hi! I'm Hanako Nakajima and my insignia is the Daisy. Legend has it that the daisy originated from a nymph who transformed herself into a charming but unassuming wildflower to escape unwanted attention. Epitomizing childlike joy and playfulness, this flower captures the essence of spring's happy-go-lucky, forever-young attitude. Unlike Kari-chan and Ari-chan, I chose the flower because it represents me so well. But do take note that I will not let anyone hurt those precious to me, or I will make sure that you wished you were never born in the first place." How Hanako said this all with a smile they do not know, but one thing for sure they would definitely avoid angering her.

Hanako sat next to Hunny and they started eating cake while chatting away. A tall girl stood forward and started to introduce her and the younger boy standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you. I am Shirai Yukimura and my insignia is the Gladiola. A gladiola represents strength and moral integrity, but it also stems from the Latin word for sword, 'gladius'. Bear in mind that those who dare hurt my loved ones will suffer a painful n slow death. Anyway, Sasori is my lazy younger brother by one year and his insignia is that black dragon." Shirai finished her introduction and sat beside Mori. She engaged him in a conversation about kendo and the Hosts were surprised when he continued the conversation by discussing and arguing with her.

Sasori just sleepily blinked and walked towards Daichi and Hideaki. After he sat down beside them, he immediately fell asleep, leaning on the side of the sofa. Everyone blinked at him and looked at Shirai as in to ask why is he so sleepy. She smiled and told them that he stayed up late because he was busy training last night.

* * *

After looking around for a while, Haruhi stepped forward and introduced the two men.

"These two men are my father's most trusted people as well as my own. The one standing on my right is my family lawyer, Akihito Saionji, who is my mother's younger brother, and the one on my left is my father's accountant, Daisuke Matsuoka." When Kyouya heard Akihito's surname, he went stiff and his grip on his notebook and pen was tight. Haruhi could clearly see that he was reeling from all the information he had just received.

Haruhi smirked and continued, "Daisuke-san is going to recalculate my debt and he will also cut out all the unnecessary debts that you added for the fun of it." When Kyouya stared at her she added, "And you do not have a say in it. Oh, and after today I am quitting the club. It takes up too much time and I have a lot on my schedule. But perhaps when I get some free time I will drop by."

The other Hosts were shocked (except Hunny and Mori) and Tamaki ran to her crying, "Why, my daughter??!! Has daddy done something wrong? Did mother make you angry? Please don't leave!!! Daddy wants you to stay!!!"

Haruhi gave him a cold and icy stare and said, "I have no time to stay. And you are not my father! So stop thinking that you are and grow up Tamaki! You're too old to play 'House' and I do not have time to deal with this frivolous matter!" The glare she shot him was so cold and piercing that Tamaki backed away immediately. Her aura was also freezing and icy blue, making the temperature of the room drop a few degrees. The people in the room also felt her murderous intent and felt as if the death god had descended among them.

"Éclair!!! Haruhi is being mean to her daddy!!! She doesn't love me anymore!!! Please make her stay!!!" Tamaki ran to Éclair crying a waterfall of tears while Éclair just sighed.

"Tamaki, she's right. You can't do this anymore. Haruhi is really too busy to be in the Host Club right now, hence the reason she wants to quit. I am in no place to tell you about it, but Haruhi will explain it later. Please just behave like the 17 year old you are instead of acting like an immature brat." Éclair smiled softly and Tamaki finally sobered up, much to Haruhi's and all the others' relieve, Haruhi because she wouldn't have anymore trouble with Tamaki and the others because Haruhi's aura was calming down.

Kyouya cleared his throat and started to speak, "Haruhi, if Daisuke-san is here to help you settle your debt then what is Akihito-san here for?"

Haruhi was surprised at his question but recovered quickly, "Oh, I was just getting to that. You see…" Haruhi was unable to finish her sentences because she heard footsteps coming from outside the room, as well as some pretty obnoxious voices fighting over something, or someone. Haruhi immediately paled and started to curse. The people who came in with Haruhi also got onto their feet and gathered around Haruhi. Hunny, Mori, Yasuchika and Satoshi also stopped talking and got up as well. It looked as if they were preparing for something to happen, something big. But when Kyouya looked at Haruhi, he saw that she was twitching slightly, almost unnoticeable but nothing could ever successfully escape Kyouya's keen eyes.

Kyouya also noticed Haruhi's hands clenched so tightly until her knuckles turned white. Suddenly, the door slammed opened and eight boys came strutting in as if they own the place. But the thought that ran through everyone's mind was that they looked like chickens, and some of them, namely the double twins, almost cracked their ribs from laughing too much. All of the others held on to their composure but let out a smirk. Hanako and Hunny turned to Shirai and Mori and said, "Ne, ne, Shi-chan/Takashi. They look like chickens don't they?" At this statement everyone burst out laughing and even Kyouya was grinning slightly.

The boys that just strutted in did not hear any of this and were busy primping themselves up, looking all the more like pompous chickens. When they finally took notice of Haruhi and the others, the newcomers immediately pushed away the boys who were standing beside Haruhi. They tried to talk to Haruhi but Haruhi stonily looked away and replied them in monotones. Then they tried to boast of their 'achievements' in front of her to fight over her. Soon after that, they tried to seduce her with their looks and voices, and some tried to cop a feel of her.

At this, Daichi, Hideaki and Sasori stepped in and made a barrier between them and Haruhi to prevent them from coming any closer. The three of them glared so fiercely that the eight of them backed off immediately.

The Hosts (well those who have no idea what was going on) turned to Haruhi for and answer. Haruhi gave a sigh and told them to take a seat. Somehow the eight newcomers were left standing because there were 'no more' seats for them. All of the Hosts and the people who came in together with Haruhi purposely spread out and occupied all of the empty seats, leaving the newcomers with no choice but to stand and try to look as dignified as possible. When they were all seated, Haruhi started to explain the situation.

* * *

A/N: So how was it this time? I am really sorry for the very late update but my Internet connection was going bonkers, so I had no chance to upload my new chapter until now. I am so very sorry. I am not too sure about this chapter though, I wonder if it's as good as the last, or worse. And I also want all of you readers when reviewing please do not hold back on your comments and criticism. Please leave a review stating where I should correct, etc, so that I can improve myself and write better chapters for all of you reading my story now. Once again I am very sorry for my late update but please do not expect me to update regularly bacause I am currently busy with Japanese Language classes as well as violin lessons. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You already know the drill…so what's the point of typing this over and over again??? Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori…thank her for creating it…but appreciate this fanfic for the plot is mine!!!

Summary: Kyouya does something to finally make Haruhi snap. She reveals another side of her that is a secret and even Kyouya doesn't know about. There're some OC's in here but I can't guarantee that Tamaki will come out unscathed…Kyou/Haru but later, Tama/Éclair on the side…

Before I start my 3rd chapter, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and also want to stress that I would like to read about what all of you think about my story. If you would like a particular scene to happen in this story please feel free to send me your ideas because I would like to take a break from squeezing my brain for more ideas for my plot!

**Shinigami x.o.x.o.**

**Rangerette**

**iruka92**

**UtterChaos247**

**Erilin-chan**

**dealuvsanime**

**XOiHeartMiloOX**

**La-Avenger**

**Kilei**

**Helena xx 3**

**lovehating222**

**len**

**Ice**

**artist-girl731**

**The FirecountryKunoichi**

**

* * *

Chapter 3…**

**Kyouya's POV**

_Hmm… Since Haruhi walked out of her own customers, I should send a bouquet of their favorite flowers to the girls and just leave the boys alone. Hopefully they will get a hint that Haruhi has no interest in them at all. But lately they seem to be more aggressive; I should look out for her._

Just as Kyouya finished his thoughts, the doors to the room were thrown open. Haruhi and a group of people came into the room. When Kyouya saw Haruhi, his mind stopped functioning and the only thought that ran through his head was "_Wow, Haruhi looks beautiful with long hair, and she looks great in that dress. She seems to have filled out more since the last time I saw her in a dress, she looks more feminine now." _

Over the year Haruhi had developed more noticeable curves and her facial structure became more feminine than cute. Her eyes had also became noticeably smaller but only accentuated her face, along with high cheekbones and slightly full light pink lips she was truly the epitome of beauty, but her demeanor was still the same as the person that everyone knew, somehow making her seem cute as well.

After Kyouya snapped out of his daze, his attention shifted to the group of people behind Haruhi. _"Hmm… I wonder what these people are doing here dressed in a similar fashion as Haruhi. She seems to know them very well, judging from their positions I'd say that they're her protectors. What on earth is going on and how does Haruhi know these people??? They're practically Japanese royalty! The Nakahara family owns the biggest and most successful architecture and building construction business named 'Nakahara Arch & Builds'. The heir is Daichi and he is currently managing the main branch while the twins are interior designers for the company._

_The Nakajima family owns the biggest and most successful real estate company named 'Nakajima Real Estate Deals' and Hideaki is the heir. He manages the main branch and Hanako often goes around Japan and sometimes other countries to scout for potential land. They also deal with the Nakahara business and often work together._

_As for the Yukimura family, they own the biggest and most successful weapons technology company and also create very high quality security systems. Their company supplies the army with all the necessary equipment but serves and protects the Nakajima family even though they are no longer obliged to do so, just like Mori's family. They also work together with the Nakahara and Nakajima family._

_Hmm…as for Akihito Saionji, he is a brilliant lawyer indeed. He is one of the most respected partners of the main law firm of Saionji Corporations. I have heard of his achievements but have never met him personally, after all the Ootori Corporation has its own legal office to handle all matters regarding the law. _

_The Saionji Corporation is one of the largest and most renowned corporations in all of Japan. They own the most esteemed law firms in Japan and are registered in the list of the world's top list corporations as 3__rd__ place. They also have bases in finance, politics, and just about every single industry in Japan. To top it all off the Saionji Corporations is owned by the immediate Saionji family, which is one of the richest families in Japan, and is one of the Seven Great Families of Japan. Their position in the Seven Families is higher than the Suoh Family; they rank 2__nd__ behind the Royal Family, and are the Royal Family's most trusted ally.  
_

_If Akihiro is of the Saionji family, then that means that Haruhi's mother is also a Saionji, which makes Haruhi of noble blood. I wonder which branch of the family is she from, there is no way that a commoner like her will be in a position that is close to the immediate family, which is also the main family. _I turned to get a clearer view of Haruhi.

_But still, looking at her right now you might actually mistake her to be of noble upbringing. Her posture is perfect and her speech and mannerism can rival even the queen. The dress suits her very well since the scarlet color emphasizes the fairness of her skin and the design of the dress suits her as well, elegant but not too flashy. I wonder where and who did she get the jewels from, the ivory, ebony and rubies used to make her hair accessories alone are one of the finest in the world and the red diamonds are one of the rarest of diamonds in the world._

_The pattern of her armbands are carved very beautifully and obviously designed and carved by a very talented person. The flowers and the dragons look as though they were real. Hmm…that monogram on her left arm is very familiar. Where have I seen that monogram? If I recall correctly, that monogram is only given to those who are in the immediate family or are favored by the main family; but that monogram is slightly different than the usual one. _

_From what I can remember, there're two types of monograms. One is the usual one given to main family members and favored ones while the other is similar to the first one but it has the insignia of the heir to the family in the middle of the monogram; but that monogram is given only to the heir to the family and no one else can acquire it. If anyone is caught trying to steal it or copying it they will immediately face very serious punishments that would most likely include execution, billion dollar lawsuits, being banned from most countries as well as the possibility of lifetime imprisonment._

_If the heir's monogram is only meant for the heir then why does Haruhi have it? Since she's starting to explain I guess I'll find my answer soon enough._

**

* * *

Third Music Room**

**Haruhi's POV**

_Mother in heaven…it's been 11 years since you passed away of a so called unidentified illness…and after you passed away I was forced to leave the main house because of continuous attempted assassinations, all of which that were thwarted by someone I can't remember, but father told me that it was by a family friend whose son is my childhood best friend. But somehow, I can't remember him at all; the private doctors diagnosed me with amnesia after the incident but they also said that I will regain my memories when the time is right; surprisingly my family and them refused to tell me the identity of my childhood best friend…_

_Either way it's not the time to dwell in the past, I should focus on the situation at hand instead. _I looked around and saw that the double twins engrossed in their conversation, but unfortunately, they had their Cheshire cat grins on their face, which is definitely not a good thing at all, I just hope that I am not going to be involved in their next plot, _shudder…The last time I got roped into Hikari and Kamori's I ended up in a shudder poofy, puffy hot pink dress with lots of big ribbons just because I was the "only one" available to model their latest work, titled "Kawaii Haruhi!", and Éclair was with me as well but she did not do anything to stop them, and instead she just sat there and laughed so much till she cried!!! I spent 3 hours in that horrible dress because they placed a lock on it so that I can't remove it…and they took away all the knives and scissors to prevent me from destroying it!!! By the time I got out of it I was sweating bullets and ready to castrate the twins and hang their appendages on a flagpole for the world to see!!! To make things worse Kyouya had taken some pictures and decided to auction them for quite a sum of money!!! I could have killed him for it!!!_

_I wonder if there's a set up going here that excludes Kyouya and I. Everyone seems to have taken up all the other available seats leaving only one beside him. It doesn't matter now though, for there are more pressing matters at hand. _

**

* * *

**Before Haruhi could say a word, she and the people who came in together with her, as well as Hunny and Mori tensed up and became quiet. The others, noticing the change in the atmosphere were wondering if there was something wrong. Just as Tamaki opened his mouth to ask what was troubling them, the doors opened and a group of eight arrogant looking boys strutted in as if they owned the place. They looked as if they were trying to outdo each other. A few of them looked like they were trying, unsucessfully, to catwalk like the models you see in fashion shows. They were also wearing horribly flashy and clashingly unfashionable clothes. Topped with their chicken strut they really did look like a ridiculous sight to behold. When they saw Haruhi, they immediately tried to gain her attention. When they tried to touch her, Kyouya's poisonous glare and the three boys' glare immediately sent them backing off to the far end of the room. The gang and the hosts arranged themselves in such a way that there was no more space left for the fools. When everyone was ready, Haruhi started to explain. 

"To tell the truth, I am actually the sole heiress of the Saionji's main family. When I was a child, my father and I were sent to live a commoner's life after my mother was killed in an accident. She did not die of an illness like I told you before. My father did work as an okama, but only because it was one of the only ways to lay low. Even so, he was also runing the Saionji Corporation behind the scenes. The reason I am dress like this was because Eclair forced me into it, she wanted my entrance to be stunning. These people you see here are contestants for my hand. There'll be a mini tournament of sorts and I would like all of you to attend as my guests. It will be held at my mansion's area in the Saionji estate. Oh, and I assure you that it'll be extremely worth your time. Are there any questions?" The Hosts who did not know of Haruhi's true identity were obviously shocked beyond believe.

Tamaki jumped to his feet and cried, "My darling daughter, why did you not tell papa about your true identity??!!! You should never be afraid to tell papa your problems, papa will never shun you no matter what happens! So come give papa a hug to ask for forgiveness!" The Hosts and Eclaire, except Kyouya, sweatdropped and thought, _"After all this time he still hasn't dropped the father daughter imagery yet. He is such a baka tono."_

Haruhi looked at him with a stoneface and said bluntly, "You are not my father, so stop pretending that you are. What more, you're really annoying." At this, the gang burst out laughing again. When the fools started to laugh really obnoxiously, they went quiet and glared at them to shut up. Kyouya suddenly asked, "Why are Hunny and Mori not surprised? They seemed to have expected it."

Haruhi smiled and replied, "They do know about my identity, because I was the one who approached them for help." One of Kyouya's eyebrows rose and he wrote something down on his notebllk that always seems to be with him. _"I swear that one day I will pry that notebook away from him and find out what is it that he writes in there!!!" _Haruhi thought to herself and clenched her fists. Unknowned to her, Kyouya was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes and said, "Try as you might, Haruhi, you will never be able to get my notebook, at least not without a fight." He finished his sentence with a smirk and Haruhi was fuming away. _"How the hell is he able to read my mind??!!! Am I that obvious??!!!" _Haruhi screamed silently in her mind. "No you're not. It's just that I know you better than most people do."

_Twitch "I swear that one day I will kill him to stop him from reading my mind! It's unerving!!!" _"You can try, but I highly doubt that you can even make it past my guards." Kyouya smirked again at the astonished look on Haruhi's face and laughed silently. Everyone else in the room were confused and wondering if there was something that they missed. Only Hunny and Mori smiled softly. They had noticed that Kyouya and Haruhi seem to be together more often lately, that and Haruhi does not really fear Kyouya anymore. They are also more open with each other than with others and their distance with each other is much closer than usual. "Haru-chan and Kyou-chan are so kawaii together, ne Takashi?" When they heard this, Haruhi blushed slightly and Kyouya turned away slightly and adjusted his glasses, causing the light to reflect off it.

Cough "Anyway we're a little behind schedule. So I suggest that any other questions you have be answered on the way to my mansion. So did anyone bring my car?" Haruhi asked. Hikari and Kamori answered, "We brought it! You wanted the black convertible Lambourghini right?" Groan "Daichi! Why in the world did you allow them to drive my car??!!! The last time they drove one of my cars they trashed it and nearly crashed into a wall! This car is my favourite one and it costs a bomb! If I ever find a single scratch on it i swear that I will kill you!" Haruhi's aura was building up and everoone could practically see the colour of it. Daichi was sweating and stammered, "I was in the car with them though, even if I din't drive. Hehehe..." Haruhi shot him a glare that promised extreme pain during their next spar (The Hosts do not know that she can fight, except for Hunny and Mori).

"Anyway, did anyone else bring their cars?" Haruhi asked. "No, we came in our limos. So we'll go to your mansion with it. I will call for another two more so that the boys can be in one car along with Eclair and Tamaki, and another one for the twins. The remaining of our group will go with me but you are gonna have to take Kyouya wih you." Shirai answered for all of them. When they were about to leave, one of the fools suddenly said, "What about us? Surely we are allowed to ride together with Haru-koi (koi means lover)?"

Haruhi turned around to face them and said, "Oh, I forgot about you idiots. I do not have anymore space in my car and there's no way I am letting you idiots ride with my friends. Since you're rich you can just call for your own limos to drive you to the Saionji estate. However, I would be careful if I were you. My family has just ordered the security to be tightened and new security systems be installed. If I am not wrong I also have a laser that is capable of disintergrating you and almost anything into dust should I command it. I suggest that you check in at the main entrance and walk all the way to my mansion if you want to keep yourself in one piece." She smiled and turned to walk out of the door. The others took it as their cue to start leaving. The fools were left spluttering and wailing in shock and despair, but the others paid them no attention.

**

* * *

**

**Ouran High School's Entrance**

"Hmm...Looks like you're save this time, Daichi. My car doesn't seem to have a single scratch on it." Daichi sighed in relief. Whistle "Wow, nice car! Is this really yours??? Can we borrow it???" Hikaru and Kaoru asked with mischeivious grins on their faces. "No, as much as I trust you with my life, I do not trust you with my sanity and therefore I do not and will not trust you with my cars. Go get your own." Haruhi deadpanned and told them that the will me in 30 minutes time at her mansion.

Kyouya was staring doubtfully at her and asked, "Isn't it against the law to drive before you're 17?" Haruhi smiled at him and replied, "It is, but when you're the heiress or family friends of the heiress of the Saionji, you get certain exceptions from the law." Kyouya smirked and got into the passenger seat beside Haruhi. After strapping themselves in, Haruhi changed into a completely different person. She revved the car and speeded out of the school gates. At the turning to the gates, she did a drift that would have made even the best racers to go green with envy. The Hosts in the other limos were shocked and surprised at the change in Haruhi. They never thought that someone like her would actually be a speed maniac. She was going at 150 km/h and still speeding up. Kyouya nearly lost his composure and clutched onto his seat as though he would fly out of the car should he let go. Actually, he might actually fly out of the car if it wasn't for his seat belt. The hood of the convertible was down and Haruhi's hair was flying out behind her, making it look as though it was a wave of brown silk.

After a few minutes of speeding, dodging cars and honks from the drivers on the road, Haruhi was forced into the passenger seat and Kyouya took over her place at the driver's seat. He threatened her with bodily harm and a few dozen law suits but she did not care. It was only when he threatened to trash her car only did she agree to change places. Kyouya drove at a more reasonable speed and they started to talk.

"Why did you not tell us about your true identity?" Kyouya was the one who brought up the question that was lingering on the Hosts' minds. Haruhi turned her head away and answered, "I will tell you later when we are with the others. For now, lets just enjoy the ride, even if yu're driving too slowly for my taste. Since when did you know how to drive anyway?"

"I just got my license a few months ago, even if I am not truly 17 yet. Like you said before, people like me sometimes have exceptions from the law."

"Hmm...You do not seem to be the type to drive a car yourself, let alone know how to drive a car. I thought that you had a driver?"

"I do, but even I will feel cooped up if I do not get some time to myself."

With that, Haruhi and Kyouya fell into a companiable silence. It wasn't stiffling like it usually was on most occasions, but was somewhat comforting. After 20 minutes or so, they had finally arrived at the Saionji estate. It took them another 5 minutes or so to arrive at the mansion since it was somewhere deeper inside the estate where the security was much tighter. They had to go through a scanner which automatically identified the car and the people in it. When they finally arrived at the mansion, the others had not arrived there yet, probably because Haruhi was driving so fast that they covered quite a lot of ground in the span of a few minutes.

The estate was very beautiful, with just the right amount of plants and decorations to make it look natural yet not overcrowded. It was also quite shady and clean. Haruhi's mansion was really big and had its personal garden, as well as swimming pool, gym and hot tub in a building and a dojo. The design of the mansion was just the right touch between traditional and modern and the decor was tasteful but not overly-done. There was a warm inviting feel to it and Kyouya felt surprisingly relaxed when he entered the mansion.

* * *

A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating earlier...it's just that I have been so busy that I don't even have time to practice my violin...and my exams are coming up soon, so I have to study and prepare for a debate and drama competition. Anyway I hope that you'll review and tell me what you think about my story...


End file.
